Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Sama seperti judulnya, itulah Madara Uchiha. Si serigala tampan yang mencari mangsa di kegelapan malam. Mangsanya kali ini tak tanggung-tanggung, seorang gadis polos, Hinata Hyuga, terperangkap bersamanya semalaman penuh.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: MadaHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 **Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Seorang gadis manis berusia tujuh belas tahun sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Tatapan mata kelabunya mengarah pada jalanan yang mulai sepi karena ini sudah mencapai pukul sepuluh malam.

Salahkan saja Sakura, teman sekelasnya, yang asyik bercerita ria dengannya dan teman mereka yang satunya lagi, yaitu Ino. Mulut Sakura yang pada dasarnya memang ditakdirkan untuk banyak bicara, sungguh menguras habis waktu Hinata.

Di malam Minggu yang biasanya jalanan ramai, namun hari ini saja tampak begitu sepi. Mungkin dikarenakan hujan deras yang sejak tadi pagi terus menerus mengguyur kota Osaka yang padat.

Mata kelabu Hinata menoleh ke seberang jalan, lebih tepatnya kearah restoran Prancis yang biasanya sangat ramai pada malam Minggu seperti ini, kini malah sudah tutup.

Banyak para karyawan yang sudah keluar dan ikut menunggu transportasi umum, seperti yang dilakukan Hinata.

Gadis manis bersurai panjang itu tersenyum lega. Setidaknya bukan hanya dia saja yang menunggu kendaraan disini.

Hampir satu jam menunggu bus kota, dan akhirnya bus itu tiba juga. Gadis manis itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan bersiap-siap memasuki bus ketika alat transportasi favoritnya itu telah berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Hinata yang memiliki jiwa keanggunan tingkat dewa, berjalan begitu hati-hati, apalagi saat mata kelabunya menangkap objek pemandangan yang berupa genangan air.

Kaki-kaki Hinata yang beralaskan _flat_ _shoes_ hitam, refleks berjinjit guna menghindari becek. Sangking, hati-hatinya dia memperhatikan langkahnya, tanpa disadarinya bahwa pintu bus sudah menghilang dari depannya dan digantikan oleh kepulan asap dari knalpot bus.

 **BRUMMM**

Hinata tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk saja. Mulutnya terkatup rapat seolah direkatkan dengan lem super. Tak sekali pun matanya sanggup berkedip ketika bagian belakang bus telah menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Astaga ..." gumam Hinata seakan terhipnotis oleh ketololannya sendiri. "Gara-gara becek ini," tukas Hinata marah sambil menunduk dan memelototi genangan air tak berdosa itu. Namun dia kembali merasa berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih bodoh ketika mengumpat pada becek, yang mana memantulkan wajah Hinata sendiri. Dan itu sama saja dengan Hinata yang mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Hinata kembali menunduk lesu dan merutuki kebodohannya yang percaya begitu saja dengan janji muluk-muluk Sakura.

" _Udah tenang saja, Hinata-_ chan _. Nanti kuantar kau pulang dengan mobilku," janji Sakura dengan senyuman semanis madu._

Dan ketika Hinata mau pulang, Sakura menyadari bahwa ban mobilnya kempes sehingga mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantar Hinata.

Tetapi Hinata tak perlu risau. Dia bisa saja menghubungi sang saudara laki-laki yang pasti dengan hati bahagia, bersedia menjemput Hinata.

" _Tak apa, Sakura-_ chan _. Aku bisa menyuruh Neji-_ nii _menjemputku. Kau tak perlu menemaniku disini," ujar Hinata saat Sakura menemaninya menunggu di pinggir jalan hingga Neji datang._

" _Baterai ponselmu penuh, kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan saja._

 _Hinata mengangguk seraya mengangkat ponselnya ke hadapan wajah oriental Sakura. "Penuh kok," jawab Hinata._

Dan ketika Sakura kembali memasuki komplek rumahnya, disitulah Hinata mencoba menghubungi sang saudara laki-laki. Sesaat kemudian, dia menyadari ternyata pulsanya tak tersisa sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa isi pulsa?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap jam tangannya yang bermotif bunga mawar, dan seketika itu juga, mata kelabunya melebar.

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas?" teriaknya tanpa disadari. Untung saja tak ada orang disekelilingnya. Bisa-bisa Hinata dikira sinting karena berbicara sendirian di malam kelam seperti ini.

Pemikiran tadi membuat Hinata tertegun. Justru dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini yang harus membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaan super.

Bagaimana jika ada anak berandalan yang mengganggunya?

Hinata kan pakai rok lipit selutut?

Bisa saja mereka melakukan hal-hal yang buruk pada Hinata lalu membawanya ke tempat sepi, contohnya saja semak belukar.

Tubuh Hinata menggigil ketakutan saat menyadari bahwa jalanan kota begitu senyap. Hanya ada beberapa mobil pribadi yang lewat. Bahkan satu pun taksi tidak ada yang melintas. Padahal bisa dibilang Jalan Konoha ini, cukup populer di kalangan para pengguna jalan.

"Sampai kapan aku menunggu disini?" gumam Hinata dengan suaranya yang bergetar lirih.

Hinata menatap mobil-mobil yang melaju begitu cepat seolah benar-benar diburu oleh sang bulan. Tak ada satu pun yang sekedar berhenti dan menyapanya.

Dimanakah jiwa kemanusiaan itu?

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani menatap bulan yang begitu redup di atas langit hitam. Bayangan-bayangan pohon di pinggir jalan yang diterpa sinar redup sang rembulan begitu menakutkan baginya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata teringat pada sinetron bertemakan vampir dan serigala yang sangat populer di kalangan anak muda di seluruh Jepang, yaitu Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala.

Hinata tak biasa mengalami situasi mencekam seperti ini. Dan dia meyakinkan bahwa ini yang terakhir kalinya dia akan mendapatkan malam penuh kesialan.

"Hiks ... hiks." Tetesan air mata Hinata yang terasa hangat di pelupuk matanya mulai membasahi pipinya dan berakhir di ujung dagu lancip Hinata.

Sesekali terdengar sesenggukan tertahan karena tak kuasa membendung isakan tangisnya. "Hiks ... hiks ... _Tousan_ ," gumam Hinata lirih. Tangan mulusnya mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah, menahan dinginnya angin malam yang menghembus wajahnya.

 **TIN TIN**

Tiba-tiba saja tetesan air mata Hinata berhenti keluar. Mata kelabunya tertuju pada mobil metalik hitam yang berhenti di hadapannya. Ada perasaan sukacita yang mekar di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam saat menyadari bahwa perlahan demi perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka.

Hinata terkesima saat mata kelabunya tersihir oleh wajah nan rupawan seorang lelaki dewasa yang memancarkan kewibawaan dan kemapaman sejati.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Jantung Hinata berdebar sangat cepat saat suara datar namun terdengar begitu _cool_ di telinganya. Suara pria asing itu tampak seperti pengisi suara di anime-anime romantis yang selalu tayang di televisi pada jam-jam khusus dewasa pada malam Minggu.

"Hei, Nona ..."

Lamunan Hinata buyar seketika saat pria itu, yang entah kapan, sudah berdiri di hadapannya sembari menjentikkan jemarinya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Hei, Nona Manis ..."

Hinata tak bisa menahan sipunya saat kata 'manis' terlontar dari bibir tipis nan merah itu. Tak sedetik pun Hinata melepas tatapannya pada postur wajah sang pria yang semakin rupawan saat dinikmati dari jarak yang dekat seperti ini.

"Menunggu siapa?" tanya pria itu sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya. Tanpa disuruh, Hinata masuk saja ke dalam dengan inisiatifnya sendiri.

Pria berambut raven itu menyeringai lebar. Si Nona Manis masuk ke dalam kandang serigala lapar yang mencari mangsa di kegelapan malam.

Pria itu berjalan cepat menuju bangku kemudi dan menyamankan dirinya disana. Diliriknya gadis itu dengan sorotan mautnya yang tak ada harga mati. Dan alangkah beruntungnya dia saat tatapan _onyx_ nya berhasil memikat gadis itu. Lihat saja rona merah di pipi _chubby_ Hinata. Mirip tomat, hingga sang pria menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit dan melumat sampai lumer di dalam mulutnya.

Pria itu menyalakan mesin dan membelah jalanan sepi dengan laju kendaraan sedang. "Kenapa sendirian disana?" tanya pria itu lalu melirik Hinata sekilas.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap sang pria dengan ekspresi memelas. "A-aku m-menunggu bus," gumamnya dengan raut sedih.

Senyum kecil tersemat di bibir sang pria yang biasanya selalu minim ekspresi, apalagi ekspresi senyum begini. "Jam sebelas tak ada bus kota yang lewat," sahutnya lalu berhentu saat rambu lalu-lintas menunjukkan merah yang terang.

Sebenarnya tak masalah jika pria itu tetap melajukan kendaraannya, seperti kebanyakan mobil yang sedari tadi melewatinya. _Toh_ , juga tak ada satu pun petugas yang berjaga-jaga. Hanya saja pria ingin mengulur waktu bersama gadis manis di sampingnya.

"I-iya," gumam sang gadis dengan senyum kikuk. "Uhm ... kalau boleh tahu ... nama Anda siapa?" tanyanya seraya menahan rasa malu yang menumpuk.

Pria itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah sang gadis. Dan tentu saja Hinata gelagapan saat wajah rupawan itu menatap dirinya.

"Madara Uchiha."

Hanya dua kata yang diucapkan oleh pria itu. Namun tatapan matanya yang kelam berhasil mengunci seluruh persendian Hinata hingga tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Namamu?"

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku Hinata Hyuga," jawabnya lembut.

Alis pria itu sempat mengernyit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. Namun dalam kipatan yang begitu cepat, pria rupawan yang bernama Madara itu segera memasang ekspresi datar. Bukan hanya sekedar datar. Untuk menarik mangsanya malam ini, dia memasang raut bersahabat yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain.

"Nama yang indah ... seindah sang empunya," puji Madara lalu menarik tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi meremas rok lipitnya hingga kusut. Punggung tangan Hinata diarahkan ke bibir Madara yang lembut dan kenyal.

 **CUP**

Hinata tak kuasa menahan senyumnya saat Madara meliriknya lagi, lalu dalam sekejap mengedipkan matanya dengan tambahan seringaian menggoda.

"A- _arigatou_ ," gumam Hinata malu-malu.

Madara kembali menginjak pedal gasnya dan membelah jalanan saat lampu sudah berganti hijau sejak dua puluh detik yang lalu. Tangan Hinata yang tadi dikecupnya, masih digenggamnya seolah tak ingij lepas. Sesekali dia meremasnya lembut hingga Hinata semakin tersipu malu.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya pria itu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca mobil yang tertutup. "Komplek Byakugan Blok A No 7," jawab Hinata dengan suara parau.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Oh ... kalau begitu dekat dari gedung apartemenku," ujarnya. "Bisa juga dibilang ... kita tetangga," katanya lalu menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas kembali merah di persimpangam berikutnya.

Entah kenapa perjalanan Hinata kali ini semakin lambat. Namun dia tak merasa khawatir sedikit pun, karena lelaki tampan di sampingnya begitu sopan dan ramah.

"Akh ... lapar sekali," gumam Madara lalu memegang perutnya dngan tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya memegang stir. Sementara itu, tangan kirinya kembali mengangkat tangan Hinata dan mengecup kembali.

 **CUP**

Dua kali Hinata merasa bahwa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak hanya karena kecupan Madara di punggung tangannya.

Itu masih di punggung tangan. Bagaimana kalau dia mengecup di tempat lain yang lebih intim.

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat pemikiran mesum itu terlintas di otak polosnya. Kesucian otak Hinata sudah terkontaminasi oleh virus _hentai._

"Kau ada makanan?" tanya Madara pada Hinata.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Uhm ... t-tidak punya," jawabnya dengan raut sedih. Padahal pria di sampingnya ini sudah baik memberikan Hinata tumpangan. Sementara Hinata malah tak bisa memberikan apa pun untuk membalas kebaikannya.

"Huft ... ya sudahlah. Aku bisa menahannya sampai kau tiba di rumahmu," ujar pria itu lalu menginjak pedal gasnya.

Hinata merasa sangat bersalah saat mendengar penuturan Madara. Tiba-tiba saja ide brilian terlintas di pikirannya. "B-bagaimana kalau a-aku masak di apartemenmu?" tawar Hinata.

Lelaki bersurai raven itu menahan seringaiannya. "Tak perlu. Aku masih kuat menahannya," kata Madara.

"A-aku tak mau kau mengidap maag seperti aku," sahut Hinata seraya menatap penuh harap pada Madara. "J-jadi izinkan aku," pintanya.

Madara mengangkat bahunya, bersikap sok acuh. "Kalau mau tak keberatan," katanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati, Madara ... Madara- _kun_ ," jawabnya dengan tersipu malu.

Di dalam hati, Madara bersorak ria sukacita.

Serigala ganteng telah berhasil menemukan mangsanya.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Seakan lupa waktu, Hinata mengabaikan malam yang kian larut hingga menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam tepat. Dia asyik sendiri dengan cerita seru Madara yang sayang untuk dilewatkannya.

Saat ini, Hinata tengah duduk di atas ranjang empuk Madara yang beraroma kayu manis. Punggungnya bersandar ke kanopi dan Madara duduk di sebelahnya. Pundak mereka saling bersinggungan dan terasa begitu hangat.

Hinata menatap wajah Madara yang terpahat sempurna. Sangking terkesimanya, entah keberanian darimana, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya menuju pipi tirus Madara.

"Kau tampan," gumamnya lalu menggerakkan telunjuknya menuju belahan bibir Madara yang sedikit terbuka.

Pria itu tersenyum manis. "Kau juga cantik, Hinata," pujinya seraya menatap lekat-lekat kelopak _amethyst_ Hinata yang terbakar api cinta.

Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, yang jelas Hinata enggan berhenti saat bibir dan lidah Madara mulai bergerilya di payudara kanan Hinata yang sudah telanjang. Hembusan udara dari pendingin ruangan, membuat kedua puting susu Hinata menegang sempurna.

Bagaikan bayi serigala yang kehausan, Madara menyesapnya dengan penuh kelihaian lidah yang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Eenngghh..." Satu erangan lolos dari bibir Hinata kala Madara menarik puting susunya dengan giginya.

Seringaian Madara semakin melebar saat kedua tungkai kaki Hinata yang polos, bergerak-gerak liar. Gerakan Hinata persis seperti wanita yang menahan libido kian memuncak.

Kecupan Madara menuruni perut Hinata dan menggelitik pusar Hinata yang kecil. Tubuh Hinata semakin bergerak liar dan tangannya semakin kuat mencengkeram seprai _navy_ tersebut. "Uugghhh ..." racaunya ketika Madara menjilati perut rata Hinata dan memberikan _kissmark_ disana.

Sementara tangan Madara, sibuk mempreteli celana dalam yang masih menutupi selangkangannya. Dan hanya butuh hitungan detik saja, dia kini resmi telanjang bulat menemani tubuh polos Hinata.

"Kau sempurna, Hinata," rayu Madara saat tangannya mulai mengelus kelentit merah muda di area selangkangan Hinata.

Sontak saja dada Hinata melengkung. Dengan posisi itu, birahi Madara semakin tak tertahankan. Diaturnya posisi kejantanannya di antara tungkai kaki jenjang Hinata yang terbuka lebar.

Sementara kepala penisnya, mengelus kelentit merah Hinata yang semakin basah.

"Aakkhhh ..." desah Hinata saat penis Madara menepuk-nepuk kelentitnya. "Sstt Mada- _kun_ ..."

Seringaian Madara semakin melebar. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Kau makanan serigala ternikmat yang pernah ada."

Seusai kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Madara, disitulah teriakan perih Hinata terdengar lirih.

Tepat setelah kejantanan Madara menembus dirinya yang terdalam.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Madara sudah terbiasa bangun pukul lima pagi. Selelah apa pun dirinya kemarin, itu tak mempengaruhi jadwal bangunnya. Seperti saat ini, dia tampak bugar meskipun hanya terlelap selama dua setengah jam saja.

Ditatapnya sosok wanita bersurai indigo yang tampak kusut, masih tertidur dengan senyuman damai bibirnya.

Madara tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kegiatannya malam tadi bersama Hinata.

Semuanya terasa nikmat dan menyenangkan.

Bagi Madara, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyentuh seorang perawan. Apalagi perawan lugu macam Hinata.

Dengan senyum yang masih tereemat di bibirnya, dia meraih ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas. Dia mengusap-usap layar dan mencari-cari nama di kontak ponselnya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia segera menelepon. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja, suara seorang pria yang menahan kantuk menghampiri telinga Madara.

" _Uhm ... siapa ini?"_

Madara menghela napas. "Saya Madara Uchiha."

" _Huh? Madara?"_

Ada aura kesenangan di balik suara pria yang dihubungi Madara saat ini. "Iya," jawab Madara.

" _Ada perlu apa hingga meneleponku sepagi ini?"_

Madara melirik wanita manis yang masih terlelap di atas ranjangnya. "Mengenai pertunangan yang tadi pagi kita bicarakan ..."

" _Oh ... Anda belum bertemu dengan putriku. Dia sangat cantik, Madara. Jadi ..."_

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu," sela Madara seraya menatap lekat-lekat wajah ayu Hinata.

" _M-maksud ..."_

Madara kembali menyela. "Dan segera menggelar upacara pernikahan dengan putri Anda ... Hiashi- _san_."

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
